Future ties, Past dilemma: A Jake and Sofia Tale
by Albedo66
Summary: Sequel to the series that began in 'When a Princess loves a Pirate'. Amber's wedding day is fast approaching and all of Enchancia is celebrating, however events in Neverland are stirring to an unrest and the war that had been prevented is about to unfold on Enchancia's doorstep. Can Jake and friends stop it and will Jake and Sofia reunite finally? Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Tides of change

**Authors note: **Welcome back to the crossover event that began in when a princess loves a pirate. Sofia and Jake parted ways though would remain bound together by the ring he gave her by transforming his sword. Izzy had gone through a transformation herself when briefly turned evil and commandeered the Jolly Roger. Now we leap ahead into the future, say to when both Jake and Sofia are 16 respectively, though I think Jake is a year older. Many of the events that transpired during this jump will be explained in this opening chapter, if you haven't read the other stories prior I suggest you do so, if not hopefully you can brave the waters ahead.

Future ties,

Past dilemma

A Jake and Sofia tale

CH.1: Tides of change

The wind blew through the spiky black hair of a boy with a smile big as the sea. He gripped the wheel of a ship as he sailed through the Neversea, his collar of his shirt up as he stood taller than when he had aboard Bucky. Times had changed and they were indeed good for the pirate who once wielded a wooden sword and bailed Captain Hook out of many problems. He was on the cusp of entering his late teens at the age of 17 and his body had gone through much growing. Standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger he breathed in the salty air with much relish.

"Captain we are approaching the Neverdock." Down below the voice belonged to his first mate, a rather proud looking man who wore a white shirt that came close to matching his own and torn pants revealing his knees.

"Very good Mr. Will, see that everyone is on the deck before we depart." Jake said. The Neverdock was a new addition to Neverland as a town had flourished over time and trade bloomed. Captain Hook had long since given up the Jolly Roger when he married Red Jessica and they had a son together. He actually ran the town they were heading to and gave assignments to pirates, in a sense he looked over much of their treasure hunting.

Smee had retired and settled down with a woman who loved most of the stuff he did. Sharky and Bones entertained guests in the Neverhalls where laughter and pirate tales never ceased. He occasionally dropped by to help them out with a rousing tale of the past or got a drink, coconut milk or any juice as he kept away from the adult beverages.

Izzy was also a Captain like himself and was first in line to Captain the Jolly Roger but had turned it down. She now sailed with her own crew and had apparently got over her feelings for him. Not to say he was hurt or anything, still, he did miss the good old days of them singing and adventuring together. Even Cubby was sailing the seas, however he still sailed on Bucky and refused to sail too far from home, he was the only one now living in the hide out of theirs.

When the crew had assembled he looked out at all their faces. Many of them had seen the life of a pirate for years, while others were just getting into it. Seeing the dock approach he launched himself over the rail and into the middle where everyone gathered. A hearty laugh resided on his face as he stood at his full height; casting a caring eye over his friends, his hand resting on his hips.

"Yo ho mateys, congratulations to each and every one of you. Once again we have had a successful voyage and discovered treasures of all sorts. Give yourselves a round of applause and once we set anchor feel free to enjoy yourselves for the next 24 hours."

The rousing cheer that came from his crew brought him much pleasure. However after they went to set the ramp down he stared out at the sea. Sofia…the one person he wanted here and she was away in Enchancia. He wondered what she was up to…what she was thinking. As the ship came to a halt and the anchor was set he went to join his crew, his mind far away.

* * *

It was a joyous occasion in Enchancia as all were excited for the coming nuptials of Princess Amber and…Peter Pan. Much time had passed since Peter had decided to stay behind to mend the situation since Jake's time in Enchancia. Now after exploring their love for each other and knowing to be apart would mean certain suffering Peter made the ultimate sacrifice. Enchancia was full of happiness and Roland and Miranda could not be happier.

Peter stood there looking out at the assembly of royalty gathered and of the many decorations being set up. He was not used to this sort of thing being from Neverland where imagination was all they ever needed. Feeling a hand slip into the crook of his arm he smiled looking at his love. Amber had indeed grown into a beautiful young woman with her blond hair done up in a bun and her flowing golden dress matching her even more grown up body. She had filled out in certain areas and had curves now, something that took getting used to on his end.

As for himself…flight and daring were slowly leaving him. The day he decided to stay was the day he was edging away from youth. It was a day he had always dreaded, always put off…and yet here he was about to be married and that in itself was not part of staying a kid forever. Then again he always did seem to be bordering inbetween as he did chop off a grown adult's hand and fed it to a croc, not to mention he had kissed a girl.

"What are you thinking about Peter?" Amber stood there and it seemed she never missed a beat. She knew him so well and he felt glad she did.

"I was just thinking about how much we've changed…how I have changed. Growing up is not easy and all my life I have fought it tooth and nail. Now it appears I have a lot of growing up to do in such a short amount of time." Peter felt scared and his high falsetto like voice was now disappearing, replaced by a slightly deeper voice. His height had increased and his youthful body had some muscle to it.

"Growing up is not fun, I admit that, but it also opens new doors that weren't open before. Think about it Peter…you can finally start your life. Enchancia can use someone like you, and, once we're married you will be made a Prince. Isn't that exciting?" She nearly squealed holding onto his arm.

Peter blushed lightly, which he had to admit he had never done before, yet being around Amber made him feel so…vulnerable to these emotions. Plus he began noticing other things as well, however he did not wish to draw attention to it, not sure if she did this on purpose or did not know.

"Hello you two, we're not disturbing you are we?" King Roland stood behind his daughter and soon to be son in law. Peter had done great good in staying behind and brought to a close the events that started with the kidnapping of his youngest daughter Sofia. Pirates weren't that bad anymore in Enchancia.

"Not at all," Amber said sweetly turning around and bringing Peter about front to also address her father.

"You two look so lovely together," Queen Miranda noted, her eyes going to the boy who would be marrying her daughter. Though he wasn't too much of a boy anymore, his body apparently was catching up with the years he put off growth.

"Have you seen Sofia around anywhere? I have been trying to find her but every time I think I have found her…dead end." Amber let out a long sigh. It was her special day and her step sister, well, sister these days should've known better.

"Hmm…I am not sure to be honest. Ever since Sofia returned from Neverland she has been acting…different. Cedric has noticed her ability in magic has progressed to the top of the class and she has taken an edge in her and James's fencing practice. Sometimes I fear I was too late in rescuing her."

Peter said nothing but knew this might have something to do with Sofia being the Pirate Princess. She had a new confidence about herself and certain magical attributes that weren't there before or had been dormant. He recognized the pain in Roland's face and wished he could say something to comfort him…but nothing came to mind.

Suddenly the party planners let out a gasp and all eyes were drawn down below. A wisp of wind stirred up the table cloths and a bolt of lightning struck the center of the room before a curl of brown hair was revealed belonging to doe like blue eyes and a white blouse over tight pants. Next came the curves of a figure who had blossomed and her hand rested on the hilt of a blade nestled in its sheath.

"This can't be happening! Sofia!" Amber yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sofia looked up and wore a broad smile. "Hi Amber…am I late for the wedding?"


	2. Chapter 2 Sofia interrupted

CH.2: Sofia interrupted

Sofia looked around and suddenly realized her appearance had unnerved a few of the operations in her sister's planned nuptials. This was where everyone would gather after they were wed. Looks like her lightning bolt spell needed some work. Hearing footsteps she saw her sister descending the stairs…two at a time. Uh oh…this can't be good.

"Sofia…what has gotten into you?" Amber was now a foot away from her sister, her hands splayed about her as she gestured at the near scorched table cloths.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know the spell would heat up the room. I can fix them if you like-."

"No Sofia…I think you have done quite enough. Now where were you…you know we have to talk before the wedding right?" Amber found her temper cooling down, still, she was still a little piqued at her sister's display of magic.

"I was fencing with James and lost track of time." Sofia replied. She looked over her shoulder and her bangs flew into her face and then as everyone looked they saw James strolling in.

However upon second look they saw he was nearly out of breath, his form bent over. "Next time…go easy on me Sofia…"

"I see your fencing has put your brother into a near exhaustive heap," Roland noted seeing his son not moving any closer.

"Heh heh…I guess I got a little carried away." Sofia couldn't stop being a pirate…even though she was a Princess and had duties to uphold in her kingdom. There was certain behavior needed and upheld before all those in the royal court…sadly she found them tiresome and the dresses at times got in the way of her spells.

"I'll say…you put me on the defense…all the time," James regained his straight posture, however he was still out of breath. Much like his sisters he too had changed. He was a little more gallant looking with his short blond hair and clothing that much matched his father in attire. Much like Sofia he had his blade sheathed. The two of them since they were brought together by their family tying the knot had enjoyed tales of pirates and fighting.

"Sofia…where is your dress? The practice for the wedding is just in a few hours." Miranda looked at her daughter and saw that her pants were dirty and her blouse looked like it had been sliced up.

"Don't worry mom…it won't take me long to dress. I have magic now so-."

"No magic Sofia…you march up to your room and change there. I do not want to see anymore of you then I have." Amber was now ticked. Besides that spell of hers to change clothes could go wrong, like it did last time and she was thankful no one had seen.

"But…ok, I'll be down shortly." Sofia heaved a resigned sigh knowing she could not fight Amber on this. It was her wedding day after all, plus, maybe she had been going over the edge with magic of late. Ever since Neverland and her awakening to all this power and responsibility she had was going over her head. Looking at her clothing she could see the concern in her parents.

Opening her door she found her room deserted. Ever since she hit a certain age her friends had left to frequent the grounds more, though always in close contact if she needed a friend to talk to. The amulet still held powers, however due to the draw of it from last time it wasn't as strong as it once was.

"What has come over me?" She took a seat and placed her head in her hands. Hearing a knock on her door she barely lifted her head to acknowledge them, however they came in regardless and she saw her mother.

"Sofia, is there something you want to talk about?" Miranda asked her daughter. Concern shone in her eyes and she strode forward only to stop a few inches from her.

"Mom…I'm sorry if I ruined Amber's moment. It is just…well…" Sofia found it hard to explain…and even if she did it still would be difficult.

"I understand Sofia, it feels like you are two people and you are trying to decide which one you are. When I first came here I thought I would lose myself in all of the royalty…forget where I came from." She took a seat and smiled at her daughter. She had grown up so fast…it seemed only yesterday they were taking mother daughter strolls through the town.

"So…what did you do?" Sofia lifted her head and gave her mother a curious tilt of her head.

"I learned to incorporate both aspects of my life into this and I haven't looked back or doubted myself since. You are a Pirate Princess…but…you are also Princess Sofia of Enchancia. It is important you learn where to draw the line on magic…but…to also draw upon your skills when needed. Flashy entrances aren't a good display of power, if any it comes off as an attempt to rob Amber of her moment-."

"I didn't intend for it to be that way…I just…is she mad at me?" Sofia heaved a sigh and then saw her mom take her hand.

"Peter took Amber out to the garden to help cool her down some. Still I don't think it would hurt if you found her later and explained things." She kissed her daughter's head and slowly rose up smoothing her dress.

"Mom…thanks." Sofia smiled seeing her mother head for the door. It was a lot to contemplate, but, maybe Mr. Ceedric could help her out. While he had no memory of the incident in Neverland…she was more than capable of defending herself should he try for the amulet again.

* * *

Cedric was still the Kingdom's go to guy for magical needs…however he had grown in years and after finally winning the respect of the King he thought many times of retiring. However the King found his service still to be of value so he stayed on. His posture was now a little more bent forward and his hair was thin, a mere reminder of how it once was. His friend, the bird who normally kept him sane, his only real friend had passed away a few years ago. It kind of made this place empty now…like if he fell down here and now…would anyone know?

"Mr. Ceedric!" The voice calling out to him made him cringe and he was reminded of his first meeting with young Sofia. She had become a Princess by her mother's marriage to the King. At first he found her only a means to an end, that end being obtaining that amulet of hers and proving to the King he wasn't a bumbling fool, however for some reason he grew to enjoy Sofia's company and the amulet all but fell into the background…another part of her.

"It is Cedric! And what do you want Miss Sorceress? Surely you know all you need to with your magical prowess…I am just a mere Sorcerer…see the empty desks." He gestured around at what once was a flourished room of activity and spells gone awry, mostly from him.

Sofia bowed her head and felt a little embarrassed by the title. "You don't need to call me that…I know I came off as a know it all, but, I still need your help." He was still her friend…even if his memory was a bit hazy of his power crazed state.

"You want my help? Well…I suppose I can offer what I know. Please take a seat and tell me what it is you need." He walked over to his dusty book and blew off the cobwebs gathering. Once she was seated he stood behind the podium.

"I need help controlling my powers…getting them under control so I can get back to being me…without messing things up." Sofia sighed.

Cedric thought it over then looked at her amulet. It seemed like the perfect conduit to channel her power. "Tell me Sofia…that amulet you wear-."

"What of it?" She asked guarded, her hand instinctively wrapping around it.

"Sofia…are you alright?" Cedric asked eyeing her suspiciously. The way she acted it was like she thought he was going to steal it, not a bad idea, but it was like whatever needs he had for it had left him.

"Um…yes…" She let out a breath and lowered her hand. "So, what is this about channeling my power into the amulet?"

"Yes, well, in order to free yourself of the power nearly consuming you now by channeling it through the amulet itself you won't be burdened or needing of the power you have. Only you can draw the power from the amulet as it responds to you…this way if someone takes it that power will not be forfeit to them."

Sofia had heard of this spell, transference, placing magical power in another place till needed. Normally it was something that was close to that individual so it only responded to them. At times it was a simple word or a phrase close to them. "When can we begin?"

Cedric could read the seriousness and commitment in her voice and flipped to the page needed. "Right now if you wish…I know you have a wedding rehearsal to attend later." He looked over the incantation and it seemed simple enough.

"Right…almost forgot, um Mr. Ceedric…were you invited?" Sofia looked over at him and saw he nearly fell to the floor.

"Well…no…I am just a Sorcerer…not exactly family or close friends to the bride or groom. It is alright really, I had plans-."

Sofia stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand over his she smiled. "I'd like you to be my guest at the Wedding. You have helped me out so much…and…you made being a Princess fun. I mean, who would've thought learning about magic would fit in a Princess's life? I didn't…and besides, Amber's performer for the show dropped out and she is in desperate need of someone really making her wedding the biggest and grandest. I'd like you to help out…if you want."

Cedric came close to crying but composed himself as he gave her hand a squeeze. Sofia had changed so much…and he could see a bright future for her. Where Amber came off as bossy and controlling at times, Sofia seemed down to earth and being there for her friends; qualities a Queen would need. He supposed on that end he could live a bit longer to see that come to fruition.

"Yes, well, I will give it much thought. Now let us return to the spell." Of course I will go, he found himself thinking, but if I answered yes I'd make a fool out of myself and it would be out of character.

Sofia smiled and stood at attention. "Thank you…Cedric, now let's begin." She closed her eyes and moving her hand over her ring finger she smiled. It was only a matter of time till they were reunited…she wondered if he still thought of her.


	3. Chapter 3 Pirate unrest

CH.3: Pirate unrest

Captain Izzy sailed into the port and brought the anchor down as she neared land. Her brown hair was cut short and her vibrant brown eyes stared out at the many ships moored there. The wind played through her hair and her hand casually brushed through it. "It looks like there has been a lot of change here," she said more to herself than anyone else.

"Yeah…no kidding," the gruff response came from her bodyguard. He was a man of formidable height and one eye, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade as he put out his chest revealing all the scars and battle wounds.

"Gruff, it was just an observation…no need to comment on everything I say." Izzy knew he meant well by responding so she didn't talk to herself, still, sometimes he just spoke to hear himself talk. Gruff, when she had found him had been abandoned on an island after the crew mutinied against him, and in all that time he did not speak. It took a while before he said anything and when he did he seemed to only respond to her.

"I apologize Captain, it is just, you look like you need someone to talk to is all." Gruff bowed his head then walked over to the rail as he looked at the dock.

Izzy smiled at him and sighed. Ever since she parted ways with her friends to be a Captain of her own vessel she had left behind all of her innocence, all her sense of adventure and pixie dust. In a sense the only ones who hadn't abandoned their youth was Cubby and Bucky. True Bucky was just a ship, but, he still bounced over the waters like he did when they were younger.

"Alright…everyone going ashore get down the gangplank! All those staying aboard keep guard…and don't let anyone up." Izzy watched the gangplank hit the shore and she traversed down along with a few of her crew. She wore a loose fitting top that had a purple vest over it along with some loose fitting pants to allow her free movement.

"Captain will you be attending the party at Admiral Hook's?" Gruff inquired as the crew passed by them.

Izzy looked on placing her hands under her chest, her eyes taking in the buildings and listening to the chatter of other pirates. Admiral Hook had given his ship to Jake after she passed on it and had retired to the town to oversee operations of sea faring vessels and ensuring trade went pleasantly enough, long as there was profit in it for him. Red Jessica ran the local bar always keeping her ears open to her patrons while also learning of deals or betrayal. She was a regular performer there as she had a beautiful voice.

"I might swing by…though it will be later in the evening most likely. Go and enjoy yourself Gruff…if I am not at the party assume I have gone back to the ship to sleep." Last time she went missing without an explanation Gruff had nearly tore up the town looking for her.

"Very well…till we meet again then." Gruff bowed as he headed off.

Izzy shook her head in amusement and then looked around wondering where she would go first. That is when she felt wary, like someone looking over her shoulder. "You know it is not polite getting the drop on me when I don't have a weapon drawn-."

"If you had a weapon drawn…perhaps it would be wise that I too had one drawn." As Izzy turned she recognized the voice as belonging to her best friend.

"Jake…when did you get here?" Izzy hugged her friend and felt the tenseness ease off her body.

"I came in not too long before you did. Man…it is good to see you Iz." He pulled out of the hug finding her to have grown up nicely. Of course he did not forget his engagement and he could read it in her eyes that she too knew.

"How is Sofia?" It pained her little to bring her up, but, what was done was done and there was no point in dwelling on it. Jake had made his choice and she had to respect that. Plus, if he hadn't made that choice she would've never found out her longing to be a Captain.

"I don't know…ever since she returned to Enchancia we haven't had much contact. I was hoping to hear from Peter…but…it is like he forgot all about Neverland." It hurt him thinking his role model and friend had forgotten, and yet, he saw how he reacted around Amber.

"Don't worry Jake…I'm sure she is just busy with school and everything. Were you planning on attending Hook's party?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

Jake grinned and began walking. "Of course, I always enjoy the Captain's party…er…I mean Admiral. It is hard to believe he gave up the Jolly Roger." Jake gestured to her to walk and they walked side by side. They had grown up so much and both were now respected Captains. Jake was a foot taller then her and his arms were folded over his chest.

Izzy meanwhile had a young woman's body and her sing song voice had all but left her. Her shirt was short revealing her tone stomach and even her facial features had toughened up. "People do crazy things…when they are in love."

The two grew silent and then found themselves in front of Red Jessica's establishment. "How about I buy us a drink? Maybe it'll help us out some." He led the way in and was greeted by the music from the piano.

"Hello you two," Red Jessica strode over in a brilliant long red dress and her hair was done up in curls. She had lines from aging but still had a formidable presence. "I always knew you two would end up together-."

"He's engaged Jessica," Izzy interrupted as she pushed towards the bar. Taking a seat on the stool she was soon joined by Jake who tried his best to keep his mood up.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. I guess he and the Princess are still engaged, such a shame. I had such fate in you two. However…I guess we sometimes have no control in destiny now. So, what shall it be?" She asked as she looked through the drinks.

"Just some orange juice," he said. Jake knew they were still too young for the heavier stuff and sometimes people forgot they were still kids sailing the high seas and playing pirates with the grownups.

Izzy placed her arms on the bar top then listened as the door opened. "So Jake…how goes the Jolly Roger?"

"It is still as pleasant as it was when we were kids. I have a good crew and so far no one has struck for mutiny. And you?" He inquired as he accepted his orange juice turning to see a few pirates walk in.

"Well…I got this guy named Gruff, real loyal guy…and by loyal I mean if I do anything out of character he will take me to get looked at. I guess my tale of going bad really got him concerned." Izzy downed her orange juice and counted in her head how many footsteps were heard.

"So Red Jessica…do you miss the open sea?" Jake asked as he heard the door close and low murmuring was heard.

"Some days I do…but…James has told me I can go back to active duty any time I wish. His openness to this has made me stay, not sure if this is what he intended or not…but…I love him all the better for it. I think being away from the open sea himself has brought the family man out of him." Red Jessica bent down as she freed the ankle pistol she had.

"Can I have everyone's attention!?" The lead pirate called out, his voice was deep and booming and he stood atop one of the tables not caring who sat there. His dark skin was covered in piercing and tattoos and he brandished a blade overhead.

Jake and Izzy exchanged looks and fingered their own blades. Of course both knew if it came to a fight they would be outnumbered, which was why they waited to see what this pirate had to say.

"My name is Bo…and I am here to let you all know I am sick and tired of the plain and mundane lifestyle we have all fallen into. The sea is growing scarce of treasure and opportunity for power is limited. So, when I heard there was a Kingdom called Enchancia swimming in riches…I said to myself, 'self why not go and steal those riches', and you know what I said back, 'self…you brilliant handsome devil…go there when you have followers'. So, I am here now seeking followers."

"Bo, I hate to be a party pooper…but this is my place and I won't be having any of this!" Red Jessica made her way around from the counter producing a gun. She was not one for violence…and yet sometimes issues like this came along where she had to.

"Do you all see this…she aims a weapon at me?! I am quite shocked…Stock take care of her." Bo waved his hand and from the shadows moved a man cloaked in darkness, his blade drawn without a noise and already placed delicately at her throat.

Jake and Izzy then rose up and had their weapons drawn. Their stools fell over and a new silence overtook the once peaceful establishment.

"Are you quick to join her?" Bo saw their weapons then their faces and he laughed. "Oh my, I forgot who I was dealing with, you are those brats who made Captain Hook change his heart and give up piracy. Holed up in this town making profit from other's hard work…you deserve to die for that…and I can help there."

"We didn't do anything…Captain Hook decided on his own. He chose love and in the end that is what counts, his new family makes him happy…and that should be enough. All of his crew have found new lives and the Jolly Roger has a new Captain that will continue her legacy."

"When you grow hair on your face and a stomach for alcohol come back and tell me the ship is in good hands. You have never spilled blood or sang a true pirate song without friendship involved. You do not belong here…you are no more a pirate then that fancy boy Pan!"

Jake glowered at the man but felt Izzy's restraining hand on his arm. Watching her as she moved forward he saw how she moved her hips and how she sized up the man. What the heck was she doing?

"My my…a pretty thing like you could do wonders for me, how about you come back to my quarters and let me show you how a real man pleases a woman." He smiled and reached for her hand.

Izzy batted her eyes and as she drew close to him she was well aware of everyone's eyes on her. "Your offer is most tempting…but…I think I'll pass." She then brought her knee up into his body then struck him hard across the face sending him over.

Suddenly the place exploded in a fight. Izzy found several men coming at her and she parried under their intense blows with a smirk on her face. She sent one man over the table and using the movement of the blade's illicit dance she was behind one guy and sent her boot into his back sending him crashing into the wall. Wincing at the pain in her arm she glared daggers at the man before attacking.

Jake himself was holding his own against a tide of ugly. Placing a hand behind his back he remembered his training with Peter and some pointers from Hook. The clash of steel upon steel filled his ears as he inched forward along the floor and his hand was swinging the sword like a propeller.

Red Jessica drove her elbow into her attacker then fired her shot at the place where he had been. As he came at her she raced for the bar sliding behind and doing the splits as she brought her blade overhead to prevent him from taking her head.

Bo was slowly recovering and as he rose up to add his weight his weapon was shot from his hand and in the midst of all the chaos no one noticed a figure standing in the threshold, his smoking pistol drawing wary eyes about. As he stepped forward his feather tipped hat was seen and his dark eyes foreboding; even now the fight had ceased and he reached up to stroke his mustache. "That'll be quite enough, Admiral Hook is here…now what is all this commotion about?"


End file.
